


The Way You Look At Me When I'm Dressed Like That

by randomthrowaway



Series: fate/kinktober [28]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crossdressing, Kinktober 2020, Lingerie, M/M, One Shot, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomthrowaway/pseuds/randomthrowaway
Summary: Astolfo says he loves Mandricardo as he drags him into their room for one of their nightly 'experiments', but Mandricardo can't help but find himself unsure.
Relationships: Astolfo | Rider of Black/Mandricardo | Rider
Series: fate/kinktober [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947139
Kudos: 4





	The Way You Look At Me When I'm Dressed Like That

Mandricardo had no idea how Astolfo had managed to rope him into this. It had happened at such a quick pace that he had just sort of gone along with it, and although nervous about what the Paladin had in mind for him, he hadn’t actually done anything to stop him when he was dragged into Astolfo’s room. Even when he had handed the lingerie to him, telling him to put it on, Mandricardo had hardly complained, too caught up in the fact that someone was paying attention to him to even think about how weird this all was. But, now he was stuck in this situation, pinned against a wall by Astolfo while clad in some lacy black lingerie, having his cock jerked forth by the Paladin while helplessly whimpering.

Astolfo, who was standing barely an inch away from him, was also wearing a contrasting set of white lingerie. It fit him better than the stuff did Mandricardo, he had noticed, and he had said as much, but Astolfo would hear none of it. When Mandricardo had emerged from the bathroom with the clothes on, Astolfo had peppered him with compliments, telling him how much it fit him and how handsome he looked with the stuff on. Even though he didn’t really believe it, Mandricardo had gone along with it anyways, as he found he often did whenever Astolfo roped him into something. 

It was weird how often he managed to get roped into situations like this, he noted, not for the first time.

Mandricardo didn’t say anything, just awkwardly trying not to stare too much at Astolfo’s body, his eyes aimlessly trying to distract themselves by looking around the room. Even though he could admit that Astolfo was kind of cute, Mandricardo felt awkward about looking directly at him whenever he did this, as if looking at him was some sort of a confirmaton that this was actually hapening, that someone was interested in him and wanted to have sex with him, and even if it was just some sort of a weird fling, or maybe because of that, just the idea of it was sort of too much for Mandricardo. He didn’t want to know how Astolfo looked at him when they did this, because it meant he was either interested or not.

Even though he said Mandricardo was handsome wearing the lingerie, even though he sounded genuine when he said he loved him, was that the truth? Doubt lingered whenever they fucked, and even now, when he was having his cock jerked off by Astolfo, he couldn’t help but feel his own self-deprecation sinking it’s way from the back of his mind and filling him with uncertainty.

“Hey, Mandri,” Astolfo whined, pushing his chest onto Mandricardo’s, even though it made the position that his hand was awkwardly twisted as he continued to jerk him off all the while. “I love you, you know that?”

Mandricardo’s heart sunk for a moment, and he almost moved his head from the corner of the room he was blankly staring at. After a moment of hesitation, he finally spoke, not moving his head down to look at Astolfo.

“Yeah, I know. Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> For more updates, general news, and just to keep in touch with how I'm doing, follow me @RandomT39390732


End file.
